Problems With No End
by FrostyPurple
Summary: After getting in a life threatening car Elsa and Anna are forced to move to America to live with their cousin Rapunzel. What will happen when Elsa gets bulled or even worse get in to another accident that could kill her? Find out in Problems With No End. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story line and the few poems and stuff. Please helpful comments would be nice. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I was driving my mustang down on the highway at 100 mph. I had to admit it was fun but then again everything is fun when you're not sober. "Faster, Faster_!_" I screamed like it was going to make the car go faster or something like that. The next thing I know I'm flying off the highway in my car. Then I blacked out. I heard an ambulance siren go off in the distance I wasn't paying much attention. I only heard snippets of what they were saying like "Get her out of the car!" or "Her legs are caught under the steering wheel!" I stopped listening and I let the darkness take over completely. I then saw a bright light it wasn't heavenly light or anything like that it was... **_Moon Light_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's P.O.V**

The moon light then spoke to me and said

'_**Elsa Snow Winter you have until December 21 to choose your path. Light or Dark is your choice.**_'

I was shocked by what it said I wanted to speak but the words wouldn't and couldn't come out. It was like my voice was gone. I immediately sprung out of my dream or whatever it is that I should call it but then a wave of pain coursed through my body.

" Oh! No, no dear you need to sit down and recover. The accident you were in was _**horrible**_ and _**deadly. **_And if you knew me you would know that I never say horrible." The lady said.

'_Sheesh this lady could talk all day if she wanted to!'_ I thought. I tried to muster up a few words but only one came out it was.

"Where?"

My voice sounded like gravel getting grounded. And when I talked it felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest squeezing the air out of me.

" You are at Arendale hospital you are very lucky to be alive but there was a cost to the accident."

I was very confused at what she was talking about but I just went with what she was saying. Then I realized I never got here name.

"Name?" I managed to choke out.

"Oh! Where are my manners my name is Gerda, but call me Nurse Gerda or whichever one is fine with you."

Everything she said was just starting to sink in and I was finally understanding. I kept on thinking and every time I was getting deeper and deeper in thought '_Did I cause that crash she mentioned and what does she mean by horrible and why was there so much emphasis on it' _her voice brought me out of my deep thought.

"Do you by chance have any relatives or is there anyone I can contact?"

The nurse had said. I was trying my best but every time I tried it would come out as a gasp for air. That went on for a minute or two until I finally said what I needed to say.

"Anna W-w-winters."

After that she gave a simple nod of thanks and left. I was trying to remember what happened then everything hot me like a pile of bricks. '_I caused that horrible crash!'_ everything was coming in so quickly then everything went black.

**Anna's P.O.V**

**"**Where is she should be by now she just went to the rehabilitation center and the library. Right?"

I muttered to myself. I was really worried about Elsa. When our parents passed away she started coming home later, going to parties, drinking, and anything she could get her hands on basically. Things got really serious when she had kidney failure. I tried to give her my advice but she refused. She finally came out of the dark and took my advice. She's been going to the rehab center for about a month she shouldn't be lost. Just then the phone brought me out of deep thought. I picked it up and heard a womanly voice.

"Hello is this Anna Winters?"

"Uhh... Yes may I ask who this is?" I asked the woman.

"This is Nurse Gerda from Arendale Hospital I've called to inform you that your sister Elsa Winters has been In a deadly car accident."

**Thank you for the few amounts of feedback ElsaTheSnowQueen2 and The Atlantean I would love feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna's P.O.V**

My whole world shattered by her words. I tried to let her words sink in but they wouldn't. I couldn't believe that Elsa was in a car crash. She had just went to the library and rehab center what kind of reckless driver would do this? Just then the nurses calls brought me out of my deep thought.

"Hello!? Is anyone there!" the nurse called out in a panicked tone.

"Oh! Yeah sorry but could you repeat that please I don't think I heard you correctly." My voice filled with laced with fear and worry.

" I had just informed you that Elsa Winters has been in a life threatening car crash. It is urgent that you come to the hospital at once." The nurses voice full of seriousness.

" Ok I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you tell my sister that I will be there."

"I will inform your sister that you have been notified of her current condition. good bye." The nurse hung up the phone and I didn't know what happened but I had collapsed on the floor with hot tears streaming down my face.

"Why does this always happen to us! First, my parents and now Elsa! How many more people have to be claimed by dumb drivers that choose to end someone's life!" I started to scream my feelings at the top of my lungs not caring if the neighbors think I'm insane. I felt like hours but I finally wiped my tears away and called the only person I would know to call in a situation like this.

" Hello? This is Kai may I ask who is speaking please? Kai is so nice I'm glad he is my friend.

"It's me Anna, Kai." I said trying to hide all emotions of sadness but failed miserably and thought to myself '_Man I stink at concealing my emotions how does Elsa do this!'_

"Miss. Winters is there a problem at hand?" '_Wow he is really nice how did him and my dad get along before the incident' _I thought.

"I need you to drive me to Arendale Hospital t-" I was cut off by a panicking Kai.

"Miss Winters are you hurt do you need medical attention is The eldest okay what about her?!" He's like my second father except a lot nicer and he cares more than mine ever would. The only thing he cared about was his company and his reputation. I could still hear Kai rambling in the background. I could tell he was panicking I mean who wouldn't someone just asked you to drive them to the hospital.

" ! Slow down I'm fine it's about Elsa. I just need to go see her... she... she was in a life threatening car crash as the nurse put it and I have no mode of transportation." With that I heard my phone hang up.

"Huh... my ear must've hit the end call button wi-" The sound of the door bell interrupted my sentence. I went to see who it was. And it was...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Lol left you guys at a cliff hanger I did it right this time. Again with the feedback The Atlantean and TheSnowQueen2 thx you to Tohdoh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off thank you to those who have reviewed. And second I apologize for not updating time has not been my friend. And I was lazy. I had come down with the incurable disease called laziness. Again sorry. Also those of you that tell me to write longer chapters I try so hard to but my brain is like nope short chapters and auto correct everything and it comes out with like 500 words. So yeah. I'll try harder though for you guys.**

**Anna's POV**

And it was ... no one. I looked side to side but the ringer was nowhere to be found. I let it slip past my mind and went to close the door. But a flash of gold caught my eye, I opened the door and bent down to pick it up. It was a smooth and shiny golden envelope I turned it over to the other side and saw a midnight black wax covering. _'Wow this is fancy' _I thought. Who takes there time to do all of this just to send it to one person. I pick off the wax covering about to open it when a 2007 Honda accord pulled in to my drive way. The window rolled down to reveal Kai.

" ! Please speed up your pace we have to get to the hospital before visiting hours are up!" He yelled though his car window.

I look up and nod. I go inside and set the letter down next to a picture of me and Elsa."Please be okay." my voice cracks and a lone tear runs down my face. I wipe it off but they cease to stop. And it soon turns into an unending flow of tears.

**Elsa's POV**

_**'You can't do this she belongs to me!'**_

_**'She belongs to no one she is her own-'**_

_**"SHUT IT YOU LIGHT BULB! I created her and gave her to mortal beings. They vowed when their time came she will choose her creator.'**_

_**'...'**_

_**'Hmm just like I thought brother. You can't stop me when I know she will choose me and together we will end you and consume the light with dark. You will die and and people will tremble at our feet'**_

_**'Be that as it may**_

_**happen light always finds a way,**_

_**and in the dark there shall be a spark**_

_**that you can not stop**_

_**that will make you drop**_

_**down on your knees **_

_**and plead for forgiveness**_

_**but you shall find none unless you subside**_

_**and you do not hide**_

_**because light will be by your side'**_

_**'Brother you and your poetry will fail you I will rule and make a new poem and it will go like this**_

_**Be that as it may**_

_**darkness shall always find a way**_

_**and in the light **_

_**you will find fright **_

_**and it won't stop **_

_**unless you drop**_

_**onto YOUR knees**_

_**and plead for mercy**_

_**but you will say that I am worthy**_

_**and you will hide**_

_**but darkness will always be inside'**_

_**'Darkness will see its end'**_

_**'You're wrong brother light will come to an end'**_

_**'We shall see'**_

_**'We shall brother'**_

My eyes open and I suck in a breath of fresh air.

_'What just happened?'_

**You guys thought I would give up on you with this story ! For shame but I tried to make it longer but this is 562 words I tried my best and what do you think of my profile pic I made it myself!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...What's Up. I've been trying to fulfill some more fanfiction goals and what not. Definitely not lazy. Why would you ever think that!? As long as you know that I sort of might be back I think you guys might be good on that. Now enough excuses, time for the fans to get the story.**

**Elsa's POV**

I look around and all I see is a bright blur of white. I can't tell if I'm awake or not. There is too much going on and trying to comprehend it makes both my head and my chest hurt with an excruciating pain unlike the other pains that I've felt. Finally my vision clears out and everything looks like it did before. I calm down and remember where I am. I'm at Arendale hospital I caused a dangerous crash that could've ended me along with other innocent bystanders. I look around the room and see nothing but the heart rate monitor and iv drip and two chairs across the room that were empty. It wasn't that surprising actually I wouldn't show up to my own hospital side.

_'I feel so guilty for what I've done but it felt so riveting to indulge in something i have never experience...but was it worth it though?'_

Just as the door opens and several doctors come in the empty room. They look at each other and some nod and go some stay in the room and look at each other sharply before turning the focus to me. The doctor was about to speak when two people busted through the door. They rushed to the bedside pushing each other and the doctors out the way. Their breathing was ragged , their faces were both red and their faces had tear stains. The other one had barely visible tear stains but they were still there. These two people were...

**Rapunzel's POV**

My parents on the phone. Once again saying they were too overloaded on work to come home. This was the usual for me though. It started when I was old enough to understand what '_Mommy and daddy are going away for awhile'_ meant. It got lonely for a while though, but then I made a few friends that stuck with me when they were gone. But when I think about it the trips weren't to common when I was younger. But then again the business was just starting out and they could do the work from home. The business wasn't too small nor to big at the time it was right in the middle. Then it expanded to different countries then continents and now its everywhere... sort of. I guess the business expanding meant that they had more work to do and more work meant less time at home for them. And they were too busy to see that I was alone and all grown up, but like I said before I have my friends.

As I hang up my phone the door bell rings. I put my phone in my pocket and go to the door to see who it is. I open it to reveal my friends. "Hey guys! Come on I have the game all set up and ready." I say with enthusiasm as my friends cheer then greet me as they walk inside. I pause for a quick second and think about my parents. '_Can my friends fill that empty hole that my parents leave when they go though'. _I ponder for a moment. Then I push the thought away and go with my friends to the living room.

**Thomas' POV (Rapunzels father)**

I hang up the phone as I finish talking to my daughter. I turn to my wife and say "She believes it we can go now." I feel bad for lying to Rapunzel but it's best she doesn't know right now. My wife, Primrose, nods and we go to a desk and ask a nurse which room Elsa Winters is in she replies with "She's in room 301 but she is going into surgery soon so you better hurry." as the sentence left her mouth we sprint down the hallway past nurses, doctors, patients, and anyone else in the hall. We were careful not to hit or bump anyone as we ran. Our destination was getting closer, and closer then we arrived at the door but we didn't notice the doctors inside. We ran in the room and pushing two people out of the way to reveal a heart wrenching sight.

**Ok you guys this seems like an improvement. Check it out this is 764 words that's almost a thousand words! I mean can I get a hand clap please I mean wow. And also thank you for the reviews and understanding the struggle of writing long chapters.**

**The review shout out**

**Bia Moraes**

**Thank you for reviewing and yes I remember the poor readers of this story just waiting for an update.**


End file.
